


Recognition

by magicianlogician12



Series: Heart of Steel [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/pseuds/magicianlogician12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haylen would know Tabi anywhere no matter how many layers of armor shield her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Scribe Haylen stood at the doorway to the Cambridge police station’s motor pool, where the power armor brace sat against the wall. Tabi’s suit had been sitting in the brackets for the better part of two weeks while the knight in question had attempted to gather enough scrap from the surrounding city blocks to repair it.

After the incident with the deathclaw a few months prior, where her suit had been out of commission for nearly a month, Tabi had made it a point to learn how to better care for her gear. Haylen was impressed with her sheer, dogged determination. It was clear mechanics were not Tabi’s strong point, but willpower alone had helped teach her to maintain her equipment.

Now she was about to leave again–an enclave of super mutants farther south required her attention. She was running a polishing rag over the shoulder plates now, though who knew what she would get on it while traveling. With a deep sigh, Tabi chucked the rag at the cabinet nearby.

“It looks good.” Haylen remarked. “I’ve got to be honest, I didn’t know if there’d be any scrap left after your last repair job.”

Tabi huffed with laughter. “It’s all about knowing where to look.” Pulling the wheel that her suit’s fusion core sat in, the suit opened up and Tabi jumped in, letting the suit seal itself around her, turning her into an inscrutable and anonymous Brotherhood Knight.

Haylen would always recognize her, though. The dent on the chestplate that Tabi hadn’t quite been able to get rid of, the twist of her back that Tabi always did immediately after stepping into the suit, and the customized sniper rifle already slung across her suit’s back.

Tabi disengaged her helmet seals and turned towards Haylen with a rare grin. “So, how do I look?”

Haylen narrowed her eyes. A smudge of grease, at some point during Tabi’s repairs, had gotten smudged across her cheek. “Actually…you’ve got a little…” Haylen motioned towards her cheek in demonstration before realizing Tabi’s armored hands wouldn’t be able to clean it off, “…here, let me.” Haylen snatched the rag up from where Tabi had thrown it, and stood atop Tabi’s metal boots, holding onto the chestplate with one hand to balance herself as she ran the rag firmly down Tabi’s cheekbone. “There.” she said. “You just had a little grease.”

Tabi smiled, warm and sincere. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Haylen pressed a quick kiss to the cheek she’d cleaned off. “I know.”


End file.
